Lust Bites
by WinchesterGurl85
Summary: Dean is tracking a group of vampires to a log cabin the middle of nowhere, but ends up "happily" surprised with what he finds! No Wincest! This is my first story i've ever done, please review : Oh and unfortunately I do not own Dean Winchester
1. Chapter 1

"_OK you sons' a bitches" _Dean muttered under his breath as he reached for the door handle "_I'm comin' in_!"

Armed with nothing but a bloodied butchers knife and plenty of attitude, Dean burst through the door of the huge log cabin "_Come on you vampire scum, show yourselves or heads will roll... Or actually when you do show yourself heads will roll, literally, Cause we all know the only way to kill vampires is to chop their pretty little hea_...." Dean stopped mid sentence as he saw the girl tied to the chair, her mouth covered with tape. He checked the huge room out before going over to the girl. As he approached her he gasped to himself "_WOW, she is smoking hot_" he thought to himself "_OK Dean get a grip here, check the girl over first before you start thinkin of pick up lines_"

The Girl looked at Dean with huge big blue eyes, the panic still showing on her face. "hay, hay its OK I'm one of the good guys" he said to her as he gently removed the tape from her mouth. He noticed a small cut above her eye, and he can't help but notice her clothes, or lack of clothes rather. The dark haired girl tied to the chair was dressed only in underwear and a silk robe, which had already started to open and was falling slightly down her left shoulder.

"_Oh my god, are they gone_?" the girl asked "_what we're those things?, How did you know they were here, who are you?" _The tears rolled down her face. Dean cut at the bonds that tied her hands together with his knife. "_Don't worry they're gone let's get you up and tend to those wounds before i start trying to explain" _As Dean helped her up from the chair he noticed a large cut just above her breasts. "_They didn't bleed on you did they?!" _he asked his voice raised, with slight panic.

"_No, no_" she answered "_They cut me and they must have heard you coming and they just fled_" Dean helped the girl over to the couch and gently sat her down, he headed to the kitchen to grab the first aid box he could see on a shelf just above the coffee maker and headed back to her. "_so whats your name_?" he asked "_Danielle_" she replied, "_Yours?" "Dean"_ He replied. He sat down beside her and opened the first aid box. "_this might sting a little_" he said as he poured a clear solution onto a cotton pad and gently took her face in his hand. He slowly placed the cotton pad over the cut in her eye. She inhaled deeply at the sharp sting she felt on her head and instinctly reached for the point of pain brushing past Deans fingers on the way. He moved the pad away and inspected the wound "_Don't think it'll need stitches_" he said staring at her face, taking in every inch of it. Her complexion was very pale, almost porcelain, which should have been out of contrast with her dark almost black hair, but that just seemed to set off her features Dean thought, Those huge blue eyes and those full red lips. He suddenly realised he was staring and cleared his throat "_Um what about the cut.." _He looked down at her open robe to where the knife wound was. Danielle followed his eyes and saw the blood. "_Uh, no its OK um I'll manage that one_" she said as she covered herself up a little. She poured some solution onto another cotton pad and walked over to the floor length mirror next to the couch. She braced herself for the pain and started to dab at her wounds.

After all her wounds had been seen to Danielle decided it would be best to go in a shower, clean herself up and put on some more appropriate clothing. "_Um you don''t mind if i grab a quick shower do you_?" she asked. " _No I'll just ge_...." Dean started "_Your not leaving, are you? Whats if those guys, what if they come back_?.." she could feel the panic staring to prickle inside her. "_No, I'll stay right here_" Dean replied. "_OK," _Danielle gave a little smile of relief "_help yourself to food or switch on the T.V or stereo, I won't be five minutes, and Dean....thanks_".

5 minutes later and Danielle was out the shower and in her bedroom. She picked out a pair of jeans and a vest from her closet and threw them on, quickly blasted her hair with the blow dryer and headed out into the living room where Dean was busy setting the fire in the fire place. "_It's getting kinda cold, so i thought I'd start a fire_" Dean turned his head round from the fire to look at Danielle "_Jeez, she's as hot with clothes on as she is with them nearly off_" he thought"_Thanks_" She replied as she curled her legs up under her on the couch in front of the warm fire. Dean got up from the floor in front of the fireplace and sat next to her. He started to strum his fingers against his leg thinking of something to say... "_So you never told me how you knew those, things, were here_" Danielle said after a short while, which seemed like forever to Dean. Is it just me or is there some serious sexual tension in this room he thought to himself? Nah, this girls just been attacked by freakin' vampires, no way she's thinking about getting laid! Dean cleared his throat as he thought about how to answer, "_Well its kinda my job to know where these, things are, and to know thier next move_" "_Oh.. so what are they?" _Danielle asked. Now how do i answer that one thought Dean, what the hell, she's just been attacked she deserves to know the truth._ "Vampires_" He replied, not looking directly at her at first, waiting for the usual "You're Crazy!!" reply, but after a minute or so when she didn't respond, Dean looked at her. "_That sorta explains things_" was her answer, and not the answer Dean was expecting or had ever heard. "_What, so you, you don't think I'm nuts_?" He asks with a slight chuckle. "_No_", she replied "_i was interested in mythology and stuff at college, done a lot of reading y'know, and I always wondered, but had never seen such things, now i know I suppose_" She stared out in front of her, talking more to herself than Dean. Man this Girls incredible, thought Dean. At that Danielle turned round to look at him "_Your so brave, you know that_" she said "_you totally saved my life_" She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, as she pulled away she stopped as she could feel his eyes burn into hers, she stared back at him. OK there is most definitely sexual tension here, Dean thought as he stared into Danielle's eyes, her full lips inches from his, he could almost taste her breath, his heart started to beat faster as her eyes bore into his sole. He wanted her so much, but he wasn't sure, she had been through so much tonight, but still her eyes were staring, almost daring him, He started to lean towards her, his eyes still completely focused on hers, looking for a reaction, longing for a reaction. His lips brushed hers... But suddenly there was a noise at the door and Dean was in Hunter mode again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester only the character of Danielle belongs to me unfortunately **Sigh**_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean quietly made for the door, ready for whatever was about to come through it, he stood with baited breath and clenched his jaw, the door started to slowly open.

"come on, come on" Dean muttered silently

He reached for the arm of the thing coming through the door and flipped him over his shoulder, expertly turning to pin the thing to the floor with his knee.

"Dean what the hell!?!"

"Sam.. what're you doin here?" Dean asked, still pinning his brother to the floor, obviously in shock of who had just turned up.

Sam pushed Dean off him,

"Well, you were taking so damn long Dean, you said you were just coming up here to check this place out, so I though I'd better come check on you and I noticed the Impala parked out front so I figured something had went wrong" Sam replied, angst in his voice.

As he got up Sam noticed the girl sitting over on the couch, he looked to Dean with raised eyebrows as if to say _typical, always a girl involved_. He thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Um, Hi" He callled over to the girl, who was starting to get up "I'm Sam"

"Hi, I'm Danielle" the girl replied to him.

Dean shifted beside Sam

"Yeah, there was some trouble earlier, Vampires" Dean said looking from Danielle to Sam.

"Dean!!" Sam said nodding his head sideways to Danielle as if to say _are you crazy, you can't mention things like that infront of complete strangers_.

"Don't worry Sammy, she knows, she gets it, pretty damn cool about it all actually" Was Deans breezy reply to his brother.

Dean glanced over at Danielle and gave her the trademark Dean grin, she smiled back shyly, more because Sam was there than Dean grinning like a big kid at her.

"I'll go grab us some beers" she said, sensing that the two needed some time to catch up on the situation. As Danielle headed to the kitchen Dean explained everything to Sam.

"Damn it Dean you shoulda called, and why haven't you salted the windows and doors, those guys could still come back" Sam asked as he looked around the room.

"I guess I got a little side tracked" Dean smirked as his gaze fell to the direction of the kitchen, where Danielle was.

"Oh thats just typical Dean, I'm hauled up in the damn motel room, while your up here trying to get lucky with some poor girl whose just been attacked by vampires, real nice!" Sam followed Deans eyes and noticed Danielle had emerged from the kitchen, holding three beers.

"Awkward much" Dean said under his breath to his brother.

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to hide his flushed cheeks from the girl walking towards them. She handed them both a cold bottle.

"Thanks" Dean said, twisting the cap off and taking a swig, "so, this here's my little brother" he said to Danielle slapping Sam hard on the back. "You have to excuse him his foot tends to live in his mouth" he said, trying to make light of the moment.

Danielle just smiled and looked at Sam, not sure what to say..

"So um, its getting pretty late and I guess its a bit of a drive back to the motel, you guys can crash here tonight if....."

"That's a great idea" Dean interrupted looking at Sam, who obviously disagreed. "Those things could still be close so it's probably best we stay. Lets get the salt Sammy"

Sam and Dean headed out the large wooden front door to the car parked close by. They walked in silence but Dean could just sense that Sam was pissed at him, his brother walked beside him, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, you can't seriously be pissed at me, I'm working a case, we're working a case"

"No Dean" Sam stopped dead in his tracks "Your working on getting laid, I'm just the third wheel, we should be out hunting those damn things. You really should have called and let me know what was happening"

"Sorry mom, I'll remember I have a curfew the next time I head out by myself shall I?" Dean rolled his eyes "Lighten Up Sam" Dean brushed past his bother and opened the boot of the car, he reached in and grabbed a container of salt, Sam appeared beside him and started taking a few things from the boot of the car. After they had got everything they needed, both boys headed back to the house, in silence, the tension still in the air.

As the boys salted all the windows and doors, Danielle decided to get ready for bed. She emerged from her bedroom about five minutes later to see the boys arguing quietly over by the window.

"Um, so the guest bedrooms made up if you wanna crash there. Theres only a single bed in it though" Danielle interrupted them.

"Actually its probably best if one of us stays up to keep a watch on your room" Dean answered. "Sammy you can have the bed, cause God knows you need your beauty sleep more than I do, I'll stay watch out here" Dean motioned to the room infront of him.

"Sure!" was Sam's reply as he looked at his brother sternly "But we start hunting, the vampires, first thing in the morning" He glanced awkwardly at Danielle, still not fully comfortable with being so honest about their jobs to a complete stranger. He headed to the guest bedroom "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Sam" Danielle gave him a small smile as he walked past her.

Dean sat down on the couch infront of the fire again, the flames casting shadows on his face. Danielle appeared infont of him.

"Um, so are you just gonna stay out here, awake, all night?" She asked Dean, who suddenly felt all the tension come back into the room again. "Cause if it makes it easier, you can sleep in my room, on the sofa bed I mean" she finished the last part of her sentance rather quickly.

"Uh yeah, sure thanks" Dean answered "that'd probably be much better, you know to watch you, I mean uh keep an eye on you"

Danielle gave out a little laugh "Sure, follow me"

Dean got up and followed Danielle blowing a sigh out quietly from his cheeks, thinking about how his comment sounded, Smooth winchester, he thought to himself. As he entered her bedroom, he noticed the small sofe bed in the corner of the room. Danielle had began making it up.

"You sure, you'll be comfy enough?" She asked taking in the size of the sofa bed and the size of the man stood beside her, it did look quite small in comparison.

"yeah, I'll be fine, dont you worry" he winked.

At that Danielle took off her robe and climbed into bed and turned her lamp off "Goodnight Dean" she whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight Danielle" Came the voice back at her.

She could hear Dean climb onto the sofa bed, letting out a moan as he bashed himself into it's metal frame, Danielle gave out a tiny giggle. After about an hour Danielle could still here Dean twisting and turning and huffing and sighing, obviously trying to get comfy and not succeding in the slightlest. She turned on her lamp and sat up slightly, looking over at Dean lying awkwardy in the tiny bed, he glanced up at her

"You ok?" he asked a little alarmed, she laughed

"It's you i'm worried about, you seem to have been fighting with that bed for the past hour, and to be honest.. I don't think your winning" She giggled as she looked over at dean lying awkwardly with his legs all squashed. She pulled the covers back on her bed and patted the space beside her. "come on, there's plenty of room in here"

"No, I couldn't" He replied

"Don't be silly" She said patting the space beside her again.

"Ok, but only if you sure" Dean said, getting up from the tiny bed, it gave out a loud creek of satisfaction as if to say Ha I won, to him.

Dean climbed into the bed beside Danielle as she once again turned the lamp off. They both lay there in the darkness and Dean realised that the bed was alot smaller than it looked, he could feel Danielle's tiny frame right next to him. They both lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, Danielle moved slightly and Dean felt her soft skin brush against his arm, he suddenly remember the tiny nightgown she was wearing and almost physically shook his head, as if trying to erase the thoughts that he knew were going to start creeping in any minute. She moved again, and it seemed she was even closer to him, he could smell her shampoo. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he glanced over at Danielle, who, he noticed was awake also. She gave out a little giggle.

"Whats so funny" Dean asked

"You, your so rigid lying there, I don't bite" She said as she rolled over to face him "At least not hard anyway" She looked Dean in the eye, with a slight smirk and he stared straight back noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes. he grinned.

She sat up on her elbow looking down at him, she reached out for the necklace on his neck, her touch sent a shiver down Deans spine, she fingered at the necklace gently.

"Sam gave me that, when we we're just kids" Dean said feeling that he needed to say something "Its a talisman, its.."

"I know what it is and what it does" Danielle cut him off gently "Mythology, remember?" She smiled still touching the pendant. Dean smiled softly back at her, even in the darkness of the room he could see those beautiful eyes. He reached up and gently run his fingers over the cut on her chest.

"How's the wound?" He asked

She instictively reached up to touch the cut and caught Deans hand in the process. His fingers twined through hers, she could feel a burning deep in her stomach at his touch, she didnt answer, she just continued to stare at Dean, enjoying the feel of her tiny hand in his. He turned on his side to face her, letting go off her hand in the process. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently reaching his fingers to the back of her head and pulled her slowly towards him. As their lips found one another, Dean couldn't help but notice how soft hers were, he kissed her gently running his hands through her hair, he could feel her hand at his waist, she slipped it under his black t-shirt and ran her fingers slowly up over Deans stomach towards his chest. As her hands ran over his chest, Dean felt his jeans tighten at her touch, he kissed her with more urgency, he wanted her so much. Her hand started to move towards his waist again, she started unbuttoning the buttons on his jeans, she pushed him back gently on the bed and slowly pulled away from him. He looked her straight in the eyes, he could see how much she wanted him too it was so intense. She lifted his t-shirt and pulled it gently over his head not taking her eyes off his for one second. After she took off Deans t-shirt, she slowly peeled of her tiny nightgown to reveal nothing but a tiny pair of panties. Dean gasped, she straddled his waist and began kissing his neck and chest, Dean ran his hard calloused fingers, up and down her spine making Danielle shiver with anticipation, as she got down to his naval, Dean pulled her gently towards him once again, he rolled her over so she was lying on her back, he ran a finger from her lips all the way down her body, she reached for him, she longed for him, she kissed him hard letting him know just how much she wanted him, she could feel all his muscles tense, the harder she kissed him, her breathing became short and she bit his bottom lip, he pulled back a little but was still only inches from her face staring deep in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't bite?" he grinned

"I said I didn't bite hard" she grinned back.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_So I wonder what happens when they, eventually lol, go and hunt the vampires. I have a few ideas but please review and keep in mind that this is my first story :) and also many many thanks to __**Wilderness Rose**__ for her advice it was very much appreciated :) :)_


End file.
